Rose
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Takes place in 2x08 "Damon and Stefan discover some surprising information while helping Elena." – This is my take on what that COULD mean. D/E/S :LEMON: ;D


_**Title: **__Rose_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena/Stefan_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__ History really does repeat itself._

_On the description for the next episode "Rose," it says: "Damon and Stefan discover some surprising information while helping Elena." – This is my take on what that COULD mean. ;D _

_Elena is slightly OOC, but Stefan and Damon are still in-character. Takes place during episode 2x08._

_**Warnings: **__Threesome action, Blood-play_

__Elena paced back and forth in her room. Though she would have never admitted it to herself, she has always wondered why the hell Katherine would want them_ both_. She understood that they were completely different, with different personalities, but everyone faces that some time in their life in some way or another. Why would Katherine purposely sleep with – and turn – the both of them? Especially if what she said is true – she only loved Stefan.

_Maybe Damon is better in bed._ She thought to herself, trying to make sense of it.

_Whoa, where did that come from? _But it kind of made sense. Damon has obviously been with more women that Stefan. Maybe that's why Katherine kept them both. But she still couldn't wrap her head around that.

_Why?_

A knock on her door made her jump.

"Elena? It's Stefan?"

"Oh…" She blushed for thinking such things. "Come in."

He opened the door and immediately hugged Elena. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you up here all alone, huh?"

She shrugged around his arms. "Just thinking."

He pulled back to look at her. "About…?"

She lowered her head and her cheeks burned.

"Elena, you know you can tell me anything." Stefan assured her.

"I was thinking about you, Damon and Katherine."

He looked honestly shocked. "What about us?"

"Wanna hear all of the kinky encounters?" Damon suddenly appeared at her window.

She glared at him for scaring her. "Why the hell can't you use the door like normal people?"

He shrugged indifferently. "It's more fun." He slid down to the floor and stood there, waiting for Elena's response to both his and Stefan's question.

Stefan shot his brother a dirty look before turning back to Elena. "We never did anything like that, Elena." He assured her honestly.

She nodded.

"What exactly are you trying to figure out, Elena?" Damon asked.

"What makes you think I'm trying to figure something out?" She shot back.

"The look on your face." He stated simply.

Elena sighed, knowing she was caught. She turned back to face Stefan. "Why did Katherine keep the both of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If she said that she only loved you-" She noted the flash of hurt in Damon's eyes from across the room. "Why did she keep Damon, too? Was he…" She blushed, too ashamed to say it out loud.

"Better in bed?" Damon provided with a smirk. "Probably. Apparently that's the only thing I was better at when it came to her."

Stefan could tell Elena had something on her mind. "What is it?"

"I'm trying to…figure this out. It's aggravating me."

Stefan thought about it for a minute. "What can I do to help you understand?"

She swallowed. "Would you care if I…"

"If you slept with Damon?" He asked.

"If you don't want me to, I promise I won't. It was just an…idea."

Stefan looked at Damon to see if he was okay with this, and he nodded once, surprisingly, without a smirk.

"Yes, Elena." Stefan said. "You can." He wasn't sure why he was okay with this, it just seemed alright.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said with a smile, and then pecked her sweetly on the lips. She turned towards Damon, who stood there with a look that she guessed was daring her to really go through with this.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

Stefan watched as the girl he loved kissed his brother. A serious sense of déjà vu washed over him and he watched intently.

Damon reluctantly pulled away from Elena's lips and looked up at Stefan, a slight smirk on his lips. "We can make this even better."

Elena and Stefan gave him questioning looks.

He shrugged. "We could make this a threesome."

Elena thought for a moment. Did Katherine do that, too?

"No, Katherine didn't do it," Damon said to her. "I just thought Steffie over there could get some enjoyment out of this, too." He smirked.

She turned her head to Stefan. "Do you want to? I'm okay with it if you are."

He shook his head. "No…I think I'll pass…Do you mind if I sit here."

Damon smirked. "I'm not going to hurt her, Stefan." He looked into Elena's eyes and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Unless she asks me too."

Stefan nodded. "I know, Damon."

Elena took a deep breath and allowed herself to be taken into Damon's arms. He kissed her heatedly as he laid her on top of her bed. His experienced hands took their time undressing Elena completely until she lay bare before him. Damon bent down and kissed her again as he unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest and abs and bit her lip as she unbuckled his belt.

She helped him take off his pants, shocked – but not at all surprised – by the lack of underwear. He rubbed up and down Elena's side soothingly with his right hand while the other began massaging her clitoris. She bit her lip to keep from moaning.

Damon leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't fight it, sweetheart."

Stefan watched as his brother pleased Elena and became extremely hard. What the hell? He shouldn't be getting off on his brother touching his girlfriend. Yet, he couldn't fight the feeling.

Damon kissed each of Elena's breasts before looking at her face. "Ready?"

She nodded. He entered her slowly, letting the feeling build. When she was utterly and completely filed with him, he began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Stefan watched as his brother made love to Elena and swallowed. He was getting more and more aroused watching this. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. In a flash he stood up and shed his clothes.

Damon looked up at him, a smirk plastered on his face. "Care to join us?"

Elena turned her head and smiled at him, pleased that he wanted to be with them. Damon slid out of her and Elena whined slightly at the loss.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Stefan and I will take care of you." He kissed her on her flushed cheek and stood beside his brother.

Without hesitation, Stefan gently slid underneath Elena, placing her on top of him. He moaned and smiled down at Stefan when he entered her. He planted a kiss on her lips as Damon went over to Elena's nightstand, opening it, and then closing it again. He flitted over to her dresser and looked through it.

"What are you looking for?" Elena turned to look at him.

"Lubricant." He answered simply. He stood up straight. "Hm."

"Why do you need that?" She asked him, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

He chuckled at her innocence. "So I don't hurt you, my dear."

"Oh."

"One second." Damon said and he was gone. When he came back, he had a white container in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" Stefan asked.

He smirked. "Jeremy's room."

Elena laughed and laid her head on Stefan's chest. "That's disturbing."

Damon and Stefan chuckled at her. Damon rubbed the lube on himself and Elena watched intently as he did so.

"Relax your body, sweetie." Stefan said softly.

Damon planted a kiss on her lower back before he oh-so-slowly entered her from behind.

"oooOOOWWWW! Damon!"

"Sorry," He said huskily. "Alright, now, Elena?"

"Hm?"

"Start riding Stefan slowly."

She obeyed and moaned softly. Stefan closed his eyes in pleasure.

Damon _very_ slowly began thrusting in and out of Elena, careful not to hurt her more than he already was. As Elena quickened her pace, so did he.

Pretty soon, there was no more pain – just absolute pleasure.

"_Ooohh…._Damon go faster." Elena moaned.

He happily obeyed her and was granted a rather loud moan from Elena.

Damon, Elena and Stefan were in perfect rhythm with one another, their moans and sighs echoed off of the walls. Damon and Stefan both felt Elena tensing and Stefan gripped her ass and Damon gripped her hips and they increased their speed. The trio moaned loudly to one another and Elena simultaneously pressed her wrist against Stefan's mouth and tilted her head to one side for Damon.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other before sinking their fangs into different areas of Elena's soft skin. She moaned and rode Stefan harder as both brothers drank from her. She felt her climax building and dug her nails into Stefan's chest. They both pulled their fangs out of her at the exact same time and the three of them simultaneously climaxed together.

Breathing heavily, Damon slid out of her and Elena got off of Stefan and lay between the vampire brothers. "Now," She said with a smile. "I completely understand why Katherine kept both of you."

That's when it hit them.

Stefan and Damon sat up quickly at the same time and looked at each other. _"Oh, shit!"_

Elena laughed at the fact they just now remembered being compelled. She didn't have that power, so she had the satisfaction of knowing that they would all remember this.

…And every time after that.

_**The End**_


End file.
